comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossed
Crossed is published by Avatar Press. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Crossed Annual 2013: 31 Jul 2013 Current Issue :Crossed: Badlands #34: 07 Aug 2013 Next Issue :Crossed: Badlands #35: Aug 2013 Status Series of mini-series. Published twice-monthly. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Crossed: Badlands #34 Crossed Annual 2013 Crossed: Badlands #33 Past Storylines Psychopath Mini-series #1-7 Crossed 3D One-shot. Family Values Mini-series #1-7 Crossed original series #0-9 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Crossed, vol. 1' - Collects #0-9. "Imagine, for a moment, the worst crimes against humanity. Picture the cruelest affronts to decency. Conjure your darkest nightmares... and then realize it could all be so much worse. When civilization crumbles in one terrifying moment; when people are gleefully breaking into unthinkable acts of violence all around you; when everyone you love has died screaming in agony: What do you do? There is no help. There is no hope. There is no escape. There are only the Crossed." - WorldCat - ISBN 1592910904 *'Crossed, vol. 2: Family Values' - Collects Family Values #1-7. "In one terrifying moment, civilization crumbled. An outbreak of insanity swept across the planet, turning millions of people into the homicidal maniacs known as 'the Crossed.' But from their isolated horse ranch, the Pratt family of North Carolina remain uninfected and defiant. Bonded together as generations of working, living, and learning together, they rely on Joe, the family patriarch, to see them through the apocalypse. But the Pratt family has a deep, dark secret – one that threatens to tear them apart, even under the constant threat of the murderous hordes. See, some men are turned to Crossed, but others… others are just born evil. Eighteen year-old daughter Adaline will soon discover which breed is worse." - WorldCat - ISBN 1592911242 *'Crossed, vol. 3: Psychopath' - Collects Psychopath #1-7. "In one terrifying moment, civilization crumbled. An outbreak of insanity swept across the planet, turning millions of people into the scarred homicidal maniacs known as “the Crossed.” For one small band of survivors, the discovery of a starving, injured man in the desert seems like an unexpected blessing. He knows where they could be safe: the location of the last holdout of the scientific community, where the military offers protection and the cure to the Crossed plague is being developed. But Harold Lorre is not the savior they hope him to be. He’s a calculating, lethal man whose mind was dangerously unhinged even before the world went mad. Surrounded by marauding hordes, their nerves shattered by unending fear, the group fall victim to the manipulations and deadly perversions of a psychopath." - WorldCat - ISBN 1592911528 *'Crossed: Wish You Were Here, vol. 1' - Collects episodes from the Web comic. "The story of a writer who witnessed the downfall of London, and now finds himself in the midst of a new community, a new start, on a barren island off the Scottish coast. Pretending, just for a while, that he’s safe, that he’s useful… that he has a future. It won’t last. There’s no sanctuary. No fighting back. No hope. There’s only the Crossed." - WorldCat - ISBN 1592911706 *'Crossed, vol. 4: Badlands' - Collects Badlands #1-9. "When the worldwide outbreak transforms most of humanity into murderous psychopaths, the uninfected survivors are driven by desperation to the very brink of sanity and morality. In the United Kingdom, a young man devastated by the traumatic death of his wife struggles to survive the roving bands of Crossed at his heels. Meanwhile, three small groups of survivors in the marshy Florida Everglades – haunted by personal demons, driven by primal fears and all-too-human desires – find themselves on a collision course guaranteed to leave bloody, fiery destruction in their wake..." - WorldCat - ISBN 1592911749 *'Crossed, vol. 5' - Collects Badlands #10-18. "In high school, Edmund earned his nickname “Yellow Belly” by running away and hiding whenever confronted by conflicts or fears. But when the Crossed infection ignites at a local circus, perhaps it’s that very same cowardice that will save him in the end! Meanwhile, a group of self-centered and hedonistic college kids head to a writer’s retreat to explore their inner selves… but end up surrounded by berserk killers. What depths will they sink to in order to survive?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1592911854 *'Crossed: Wish You Were Here, vol. 2' - Collects episodes from the Web comic. "Unable to bear life on the doomed island-sanctuary he calls home, manipulative writer Shaky has tricked his way into an expedition crew: hunting supplies among the vile, violent hordes of Crossed on mainland Scotland. But will he find what he seeks amidst the blood-stained snow - a way to stave-off numbness; a reason to go on - or will the tough decisions of leadership and the terrors of a Crossed world rob him of what little humanity he has left? And if he survives, what will he and his companions find when they struggle home to the killing-shores of Cava Island? These are the continuing excerpts from Shaky's bleak diary: the story of a community clinging to a false future in a world overrun by infectious, sadistic fiends. There is no hope. There's only the Crossed." - WorldCat - ISBN 1592911889 *'Crossed, vol. 6' - Collects Badlands #19-28. - WorldCat - ISBN 1592912060 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Garth Ennis. Artist: Jacen Burrows. Family Values: Writer: David Lapham. Artist: Javier Barreno. Publishing History First published in 2008 with a #0 issue. Future Publication Dates :Crossed: Badlands #35: Aug 2013 :Crossed: Badlands #36: Aug 2013 :Crossed: Badlands #37: Sep 2013 :Crossed: Badlands #38: Sep 2013 :Crossed Special 2013: Sep 2013 :Crossed: Badlands #39: Oct 2013 :Crossed: Badlands #40: Oct 2013 News & Features * 19 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=47850 Writer Si Spurrier Talks Crossed, X-Men Legacy] (video) * 20 Dec 2010 - [http://www.bleedingcool.com/2010/12/20/david-lapham-talks-crossed-past-present-and-future/ David Lapham Talks Crossed Past, Present… And Future] * 11 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080811-Crossed.html Ennis & Burrows Talk Avatar's Crossed] * 12 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16780 Double-Crossed: Ennis & Burrows talk Crossed] Links *Avatar Press - Publisher's Website Category:Horror Category:Zombies